Sonic of the New West: Streets of Angel Island
by SonicLucasFan1138
Summary: The daily lives of Sonic and friends in South Central.
1. Prologue and Act 1

**This story was originally intended to be release on 31 December 2019, but there were setbacks. I apologise to the readers of this fanfic.**

* * *

**Prologue: Dragon Ball Vice**

Station Square, Angel Island, 2025

The flight attendant got their hands upon the voxbox. "Attention passengers, we are now arriving in the Elysian Airport of Station Square. Enjoy your stay in the Hybrid City!" the flight attendant said. A yellow anthropomorphic two-tailed fox and a red echidna with spiky knuckles stepped out of the airplane as it reached to a halt. "We're finally here! I'm going to call Sonic RIGHT NOW!" Tails, the yellow anthropomorphic two-tailed fox, exclaimed as he pulled out his cell phone.

As Tails looked around, he found himself in a new kind of Station Square. "This- This place seems kind of familiar. It's giving me a sense of Deja Vu or something. I don't know, reminds me of-" The 70's, 80's and 90's. Station Square was so 80's and early 90's that you could taste the funk, hair spray, neon lights, and AXE body spray. "Welcome to the new Station Square, Knuckles!" Knuckles, the red echidna with spiky knuckles, said to himself. It was like being in Scarface or Miami Vice or one of those sitcoms they featured on the 80's. This era would be known as the Golden Ages of Station Square. Knuckle shopped into his Dodge Challenger that he stole just now.

"I'll have to check into the Hanoi Hotel in Emerald Coast!" Knuckles shouted out, but not angirly, pointing at the location on his map. And so he drove to the Hanoi Hotel, which had really cool palm trees. "Room for one, please."

The scene shifts to another figure with spiky hair, yet he was not a hedgehog and his black hair was slicked back. He was a saiyan who felt like he was gonna go insane. The saiyan settled on an Endeavour 42 sailboat, staring into the sunset and the ocean, meaning he had one eye on the sunset and the other on the ocean. The saiyan is Goku "Sonny" Crockett, and he wears a saffron Italian sports coat, white t-shirt, white linen pants, brown loafers, designer stubble, dark Oakley shades, and a silver Rolex watch. "Sonny" was an alias given to him by Master Roshi, who called him that. Goku was drinking whiskey, on the rocks, to calm his nerves after losing his partner in the Vice Squad of the Station Square Police Department, Geralto Riviera, who was of Polish and Cuban Decent.

_Flashback..._

_"Geralto, noooo!" Goku called out, finding out their police car was impregnated with C4 explosive. Geralto Riviera turned to Goku while opening the car door, causing the car to explode. All that was left of Geralto Riviera were several pieces of white hair, which Goku collected and sent to Geralto's harem of wives that he ordered from Poland._

_Flashback Ends..._

Arriving at the Elysian Airport, yet another saiyan grabbed their luggage and went off to their taxi. "Take me to the Hanoi Hotel in Emerald Coast," revealed Vegeta Tubbs, a police detective from New York City. And drove to the hotel the taxi driver did so. Vegeta called up HQ on his portable telephone. "Yeah, I'm here. I'll investigate it tomorrow morning." Vegeta wore a charcoal shirt underneath a gun metal gray two-piece suit with black dress shoes and also had Oakley shades.

Back to Knuckles, who felt tired after falling asleep during the flight. He was watching some old shows like the Andy Griffith Show while laying in the bed. He decided to change it to the local news channel, Channel 2 News. "Konichiwah! It's me, Kizuna AI, and I'm letting everyone out there know to be careful of the street violence on the streets! There have been reports on a gang war involving hoodlums and organized crime groups. Be very careful! Our reporters have notified us that the Triad-sama are warring against Southeast AZN street gangs. Known examples are the Flying Serpents, the Krazy Komodo Killas, and the AZN Dragoons. The Flying Serpents are rumoured to have connections to the Rombaski Bratva, a Russian Mafiya organization, and the 9th Street. One of our reporters told us that the gangs are cooperating in moving in their respective products using a hefty freighter. More on Channel 2 News later!" A knock was heard on the door of Knuckles's hotel room. "Hey Knuckles, it's a me! Tails! I heard you needed money!"

"Okay, I'll opened the door" Knuckles hesitated. He opened the door to let Tails in. Tails wore a black t-shirt over a long sleeve white shirt, dark olive green cargo pants that had enough room for his two tails, black beanie, and black sneakers. "Tails, you look like a shite!" Knuckles pointed out.

"Hey Knuckles, check out this photograph!" Tails shouted, showing an image on his cellphone. It was an android-alien man, wearing a white Italian sports coat and a green polo underneath with white linen pants and brown loafers. Knuckles looked at Tails and said something. "I've seen this person. I've seen a sketch of this one on a wanted poster and I watched a documentary about drug trafficking in Bolivia. I think those two sources are connected and that this man is in fact connected to the drug trafficking operations over there."

Suddenly, they heard a knock. It wasn't coming from the door, but from the room next door. Knuckles took a peek through the glory hole in the wall adjacent, or rather next, to the television.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"It looks like people are shuffling foodstuff..." Big Knuckles responded, but quietly so he doesn't get killed or harmed.

The news continued on, with another news anchour on. "Thanks Kizuna-chan. I love you so much I could tongue kiss your cheeks. Anyway, be on the lookout for monks armed with improvised weapons like flamethrowers and molotov cocktails. This religion of peace isn't so religious. Or peaceful for that matter. According to local witnesses, a local Jamaican posse has been locally selling marijuana illegally selling narcotics contained within the marijuana. And in sports news, the Vice Magnates and Spanglish Vagrants have won a battle within the Sunset Heights neighbourhood against rivals consisting of hoods, pimps, and cholos. It is believe the Vice Magnates and Spanglish Vagrants have been supplied weapons by the Irish Mob of Upstate Vale. That is all. Stay safe and sound."

After docking his super cool sailboat, Goku went back to the police station at Tartarus Hall, the city hall area found in the borough of Metropolis. Awaiting him was his fellow undercover police operative Krillin of the Vice Squad of the Station Square Police Department. "Chief says we are tasked with investigating suspicious activity at the Hanoi Hotel. Let's go."

* * *

**Chapter 1: Home of the Hedgethugs**

It begins in the borough of Westopolis, one of the three individually linked islands which form the state of Angel Island. A territory of the greater state of Animexas, it was purchased from a tribe of Native-American Indians. The Knuckles tribe, who were a proud tribe of Native-American Indian Echidnas.

Station Square has undergone many changes, leading to a thriving city. A spiky haired figure that reeked of masculinity and testallone, Stallone-type testosterone, awaited transport to a correctional facility. He looked up at the sunset, but not at the sun directly since that would hurt his eyes. The figgure wondered how his life has turned upside down. The blue figure had a burgundy windbreaker, dark black jeans, and black sneakers with fingerless gloves and a red "South Central" cap. "This city is paradise surrounded by poverty and nutjobs!" the fig said.

An anthropomorphic group of two hedgehogs wondered how they end up in a maximum security penitentiary. One of the hedgehogs, Ja'quan said "Things would be different if we was out of this scumhole." That is the optimistic outlook that the duo knew would not happen, as their only options now are returning to the life of crooks. Not a cook, but a crook, as the only thing either one of them could really cook were baked beans. They had to watch out for extremely violent prison cliques, like the Aryan Hedgehogs, Black Arms, and Geckos Locos. The last group also went by the name of GL-47, and were of Southern North American decent.

A black echidna with dreadlocks and asthma shouting "You gonna suck the head of my dick for breakfast!" at a blue bird inmate. "Shut the frick up!" one of the super buff space marine prisoners shouted to the shouting inmates before passing out from rage. He was in here for stomping and sexing the demonic legions of demons invading the International Space Station, including sexy succubi and oniholes. There was an announcement from the speaker, alerting the prisoners. "Attention. Ja'quan the Hedgehog. Trey'guan the Hedgehog. You are free to go. Guess somebody out there is considerate enough to help you out." As they packed their luggage and walked out, a spiky haired figgure stood there. It was the same spiky haired figure from before. The spiky haired figure was a blue hedgehog that stood about several millimetres tall. Maybe the hedgehog spoke English or some other language. Good news would arrive to him, as one of the prison guards went up to him.

"Okay, I need a name and for you too feel out this visitour's form" the prison receptionist said.

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! You want a name? How about Jimbo?" Sonic said.

"Yeah. Anyways, your'e picking up these two, courrect-a-mundo?" the receptionist said while chewing on their gum.

"That's far past right!" Sonic acknowledged, waiting for his "friends" to leave. "Ja'quan! Trey'guan! I told you guys I'd get you out of the big house!"

However! When the three approached their taxi, the all too famous Egg Mobile showed up. "Haha, you fools!" the Eggman taunted, launching police stingers into the tires before flying off. "Hahahahahaha" laughed Eggman.

"Eggman! This will be the last mistake you will make!" Sonic shouted while chasing the nefarious brainac, but did not go too far. "Shoot! Dang it!" Sonic cursed.

"Guess we'll need another taxi," Trey'guan said. "I drank too much foties, so one of you better drive or have the taxi driver drive before I beat yo bitch ass up."

An all-White Ford Victoria taxi pulled up, driven by none other than a Black hedgehog! "Okay, let's go back to the hood!" Sonic instructed the driver.

There are two African-Animexan gangs that are prevalent over South Central Westopolis. These two gangs are the Crypts and the Brutes, with the Crypts wearing blue and the Brutes wearing red. The Crypts and Brutes are bitter rivals to the end and break of dawn. The Crypts are named after the castles featuring underground rooms, built in their neighbourhood of Coalton. The Brutes are named after their preference for using brute force against rival gang territories, relying on more aggressive tactics. These aggressive tactivs include distributing crack cocaine and catapaulting pipebombs into the buildings where the enemy team hangs out. Both factions are divided into several sets, who do not allways geta long, ignoring the teachings of William Shankespeare. It is the worst kind of crime they have committed. This gang war between them was comparable to chess, as both involve making tactical decisions and a lot of sweat.

Several species of Vortigaunts wearing sombreros and mustaches ran across the border as "Illegal Alien" by "Genesis" played. The Animexas Border Patrol was sent to deal with them. During the crossfire between the illegal aliens and border patrol, a Bolivian drug lord took refuge in a cargo container containing an open ended oil drum with fire inside of it. After nearly being killed by a rival cartel from Colombia, he lost his shipment of crack cocaine to them. He wore beige coloured rags covered in sweat, and was in his imperfect form due to dehydration. The leader of the Bolivian Sosa Cartel took a swig from his canteen before staring off into the night sky, shouting "Damn you to heck, Frieza and Cooler Diaz!"

"Cell, señor. We did not find the Diaz Cartel, but we found this truck" a Sosa Cartel goon told him. Cell Sosa got into the truck. "I have a contact set up in Angel Island, in the city Station Square. Head there before we are killed by these lunatics! Arriba!" he shouted to the driver.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Hanging Out wit' da Homiez**

It was the early 21th century in the state of Animexas, which many considered to be a country of its own. After being established by the two groups of time travelers; one group being Japanese and Korean time travelers and the other being post-Soviet Eurasian time travelers. Their technology allowed for elements from certain time periods to exist. Hovercraft from the 1950s were created, thanks to the wits of one Doctor Neo Cortex, a Chicago-born inventor and scientist working for the organization SERN. Telephones and automobiles were also produced, invented by Doctor Albert W. Wily of Valvegeta Technologies. However, there was much debate about whether Doctor Wily or Doctor Robotnik created the automobile. The Zaibatsu Corporation has established a line of pharmaceutical and recreational drugs, vehicles, weapons, and other products. Egg Industries continued to strive throughout the state of Animexas, creating vehicles and machinery for their military, alongside being contracted by the Egg Confederation for developing new weapons. New businesses arise, such as the Kratos Fishing Company for example. This was possible thanks to the second wave of time travelers. Swiss bankers of the Swiss Banking Clan have brought the much needed funds for these companies. Jewish merchants from the East India Trade Federation have increased the amount of trading within Animexas, the United States, and the Egg Confederation. German scientists in the Techno Union manufactured even more military units and vehicles. The Chinese Commerce Guild have brought new markets to the North American mainland, including online shipping which they accomplish with drones. The African royalty of the Corporate Alliance have brought new opportunities to the mining industry. The Zann Consortium of Eastern Europe developed new power armour for the infantry of the Second American Civil War, something that brings much dismay to the self-proclaimed Duke of Nuke City, Duke Nukem. He worked for a soft drink company, too. The Jet Cola Company. They also made brewed ale, coffee, and tea.  
Sonic and his new friends were back in Coalton, home of certain sets of the Crypts and Brutes.

"Hey. I'll catch you later," Sonic calmly called out as Ja'quan and Trey'guan exited the car.

Ja'quan: "Aight, fo' sho!"

The two hedgehog gangstas went inside their crib. The Black hedgehog with Red streaks and a White fur patch on his chest was wearing a black bomber jacket, white t-shirt, fingerless gloves, blue jeans, black socks, and black low-tops. He was also smoking a cigarette.

Shadow: "Things are going smoothly with the Crypts."

Sonic: "Well, that's a relief!"

Shadow: "So how are things going with the Brutes?"

Sonic: "I have to wait until they call up. Tails and I will see how we can get further in until we could hear the big plans."

Trey'guan went on a drunken tangent about the rival gangs. "Shit man, we gotta do somefin about all 'em plague doctor muthafuckaz! Every negguh thinks they own this neighbourhood!" Trey'guan yelled, extremely angery.

In the neighbourhood of Mobius Hill, located in the central part of Westopolis above South Central, Sonic went inside his hideout. It was an old, abandoned mansion. The building is identical to the Raccoon Police Station from the original 1998 video game Resident Evil TWO, an abandoned art museum turned police station. Only this one was originally a mansion for a wealthy mob leader back then. An Italian man with brown hair, blue eyes, and a hairy mustache showed up. He wore a navy blue trenchcoat, a red long sleeve shirt, a red and white pinstripe fedora, blue jeans, brogue style brown shoes, and white gloves. "Hey-a Sonic. How's it a going?" Mario asked.

"Not much. Waiting until I get that phone call from the Brutes."

It looked like Tails rolled up in his Egg Rolls Royce. Tails, whose real name is Miles Zuckerberg, was one of Sonic's closet friends. Tails asked in his Boston accent accent, sounding a lot like Mark Wahlberg "Hey Sonic. What's going on big dude?" as if he noticed Sonic's dishoveled appearance. Sonic looked like he was becoming a caveman. "Lack of sleep or sex?" Tails asked. Tails sounded like Mark Wahlberg. "No way Tails!" Sonic said. "Okay Sonic, if you say so. I was watching some camgirl hentai, so this better be important" Tails said. "Oh wow that's cool, but I don't care" Sonic said. "Anyway, this city is getting DESTROYED with CRIME and EXPLOSIONS" Sonic siad. "So whachu gonna do 'bout it? You gonna become a police officer, yeah that's sounds like what your going to do" Tails said. "No, Tails, no. I'll think of something. Just bring the dimebags."

"Got it, Sonic. What do you plan to do now?"

"I don't know, Tails. I just don't know yet."

Uh oh, Knuckles had an idea. "Sonic, we should grab a root and devour some doughgods." Sonic liked the sound of that. "Sure, I'll pay for the meal boyos." They decided to eat a Denny's. Mario decided to go with them too because he wanted to ask Sonic more about... stuff. "I murdered around 1,087 Badniks. I think. Sadly most of my old gang didn't make it out of there."

"That's some tough shit, Sonic. So who is the next lucky girl on your list that you did it-"

"Super Sonico."

"WHAT!? SONIC WHAT HAVE YOU GITTEN YOUrESELF INTO!?"

"It's true man, I even had an orgy with her friends Suzu Fujimi and Fuuri Watanuki. We did it for about 7 hours."

Tails and Knuckles did not say a word, prefering to eat their breakfast instead. Even though it was night time. There is nothing wrong with eating breakfast at night or midnight, so don't feel bad. Sonic payed the check and left a tip for the waitress, Minette (a character in Skullgirlz). The four of them got into their four door Egg Rolls Royce and drove home, back to the hideout. Change of plans, they needed some bling to get some street cred. Mario knew where to get this bling. "Sonic, there is a clothing and jewellery store in the Forum neighbourhood." Sonic went sonic speed to the store, running red lights and the cops didn't notice. Sonic got himself a cheap black suit, Tails got a black coat and jeans and dollar sign necklace and grills for his teeth and brass knuckles and fingerless gloves and pimp can and Nikes. Knuckles rocked that yellow pimp suit with the zebra pattern on the inside and a feathered pimp hat of the same colour and pimp cane and gold gloves and silver necklace and switchblade and Puma and Vans. Mario grabbed a white and black jacket with a dragon logo on the back and sweatpants and Gucci shoes and arctic camo fingerless gloves and Rolex silver watch and a briefcase of money, which he threw at the cashier. "Thanks for shopping at Perseuss! Would you like your receipt?" The four gangsters of the apocalypse were already gone. Gone off to the next store that is.

"Time to buy liquor boys! I even brought my ID card" Sonic claimed. The goons went into the 7-11 and bought some booze. The teller didn't even ask for ID, xhi simply gave it away to them. It was like he knew they are over the legal age of drinking. Now they went back to the crib to rest for what is planned against the enemy gangstas that plague their city. That's right, this is their city now. Not now, but soon.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Taxi Driver Sonic**

It was still night time in Station Square, which is dangerous for people walking around. First of all, the drunkards would start shambling like zombies who don't have internet access because internet cafes are closing down and they feel as if they are living inside a simulation. Then they are the criminals who carry around weapons like pitchforks and torches. They also carrying around firearms and hamd grenades, too. Sonic was doing taxi work to pay off his debts to the mafia. One passenger, who happened to be a member of the Crypts, got into his taxi. "Drive to Banana Street in Los Kongos. Come on, I ain't go time to frick wit' chu!"

"You talking to me? You must be talking to me." Sonic responded.

"Who else would I be talkin too? Pikachu? Now hurry the frick up before I poop a cap in yo' ass!" the gangsta demanded, pointing a Glock 26 at Sonic. The true blue hedgehog drove to Banana Street in Los Kongos, territory of the Chicano street gang Northside Bongos Rifa. Their trademark attire includes bowler hats, Dallas Cowboys hats, Dallas Cowboys jerseys, turquoise rags (representing their gang colour), wife beaters, blue jeans, sweatpants, pants with suspenders, white sneakers or tennis shoes, and turquoise t-shirts. Dallas was a city located in Southern Animexas and was also known as Cowboytown. "Later, negguh!" the gangsta shouted before dashing out of the car, thinking he was some kind of shinobi. Sonic was so pissed that he put the pedal to the metal and ran over the gangsta so he could steal their moneys. "Your fender ketchup, buster!" Sonic made a moral decision and only took the gang banger's moneys and not their life. "I didn't want to do that. You made me do that!" He also took the Glock 26 with extra clips, two Colt .45's, a bottle of lean, and a liter of cola.

The stars glizzened in the sky, giving off light that may guide one through the enormous city that sprawls across three islands. Sonic Hedgehedge drove around in his taxicab, ready to head home for the night. Suddenly, he spotted a yellow 2-door sedan outside of a gambling shop. Two dark skinned humans walked out of the building with an Elven thief. "You steal from us? You crazy, little negguh?"

"Please, I didn't want too! The made me do it! They threatened us for not paying our debt right away! Please, spare me!"

The gangstas executed the thief. "That what yo' ass get for dealing with them and not us!"

Two rival gangstas clad in plague doctor clothing show up. "Ey holmes, mira. The Vice Maggots took out that guy who owes us money."

"It's Vice Magnates, you ignorant ass negguh!" the Vice Magnates member shouted.

They killed each other until they died. The area erupted into an all out gang war when more Vice Magnates and Varrio Las Plagas showed up. A blue four-door Egg Industries Sudan showed up. "Ni Hao." the driver said, as his homies in the passenger seats took out their fully automatic QBZ-95 rifles and gunned down many of the opposition. "Oh shit!" a lot of gangsters cried out. An entire convoy of triads showed up after the attack on their turf. "Hey stupids! You should have left Chinatown when we told you too. Now you die, ughsak!" their lieutenant announced. Civilians on the street were running away, screaming. Some of the homeless didn't care. They just kept drinking their malt liquor and lied down on used mattresses. As for Sonic, Sonic said "Oh frick!" before putting the pedal to the metal. The gusts of wind sent chills down the hedgehog's spines.

Not even the suburbs were safe. "You suckas ain't shit!" a biker from the Reichsadler Motorcycle Club shouted, firing their sawed-off pump-action Ithaca 37 at some Redeemers. Another biker threw pipebombs at the Station Square Police Department, and a threesome shootout took place. "Oh crapples! Nowhere in this city is safe! I've gotta find a way out of here!" Sonic said to himself. He drove really fast. Gotta go fast. Especially to avoid getting caught in the firefight.

The hedgehog called his friend Tails. "Hey Tails, we need to meet at our hideout."

"Sure thing."

* * *

**Chapter 4: Stronghold in the Ghetto**

"Sonic, I came here as fast as I could!"

"Tails, thank Gouda you're here!"

"Yeah, well, what did you need, Sonic?"

"It's time we bolster the Mobius Hill Gangster Bangers! What kind of firepower do we have?"

"You'd have to ask Knuckles about that."

"Okay, I'll go ask Big Knuckles!"

Sonic went out of his office, a room where the MHGB plan their operations. He went to the armory, where Knuckles was rolling some dice with the homeboys. "Oh yeah, sanke eyes bitches! What's crackin, Sonic."

"What's good, Knuckles. What kind of firepower are we rollin with?"

"Shoot, most gangs nowadays have TEC-9's, AK's, bazookas, and T-34 tanks. We ain't got squat."

"What? If we ain't got any iron, how the heck are we supposed to prevent our crib from being raided again? Run at them like a couple of frickin' dumb-dumbs?"

"I don't know, maybe Mario can help us or something. He probably has connections."

"Okay, let's roll." Sonic said, getting into the Egg Rolls Royce. Tails drove to Mushroom Park, the neighbourhood where Mario lives.

"Wassup Sonic, Tails, & Knuckles. You needed hardware?" Mario greeted and asked.

"That's correct! You have any firepower?" Knuckles answered and asked.

"I only have handguns for sale." Tails sighed, hoping that Mario had Mac's and AK's at the very least. Sonic, on the other hand, was enthusiastic. "It's a start. Get ourselves some handguns for now."

Knuckles chose the SIG Sauer P226. "Yeah, this feels nice!"

"I'll take the Chicom one," Tails requested, pointing towards the QSZ-92 which had some parts with a nice crimson finish. "If any prick tries to give me the illness, I'll put a cap in their ass!" Tails exclaimed.

Knuckles added the HK P7M8, Bond Bullpup 9, and a Ruger MKIII to his collection. Sonic examined a revolver with a wooden grip. "Man, look at this old ass antique!" he said, holding the Colt Diamondback in his hand. "Like something out of the Old West!"

They purchased the handguns from Mario. "Now we have to get the rest of our crew strapped!" Tails explained.

"Fo' sho!" Sonic exclaimed. "The Mushroom Gangster Crypts have a compound full of cash, drugs, and armaments."

Around the same time as the high ranking Mobius Hill Gangster Bangers prepared for gang warfare in Mushroom Park, Shadow Black attended a meet up between representatives of each set of the Crypts. He was representin' one of, if not the largest set; the Fourth Regiment Crypts. Not that the hedgehow WAS the representative of the Fourth Regiment Crypt. Shadow was only an enforcer, ensuring that the arrangements between the various sets goes smoothly. All of the Crypt sets would meet at the Fourth Regiment Fortress, which resembled Hornburg of Helm's Deep. They sat at the long, conference table. The leader of the Fourth Regiment Crypts, Brock Takeshi, is an Afro-Japanese gym trainer who owns rock pokemon and a blinged out Charizard. He went onto the podium and deliever his speech. "Aight, welcome to the gorge. This is my crib muthafuckaz, so you have to abide by my rules. We need a counter-offensive against those bitch ass Brutes. I say we send the cavalry on they ass and finish them off with the artillery. If wee need more shit, I'll ask the shinobi negguh Naruto to hook us up with some tanks. East siiiiiiiiiddddeeee! Aight, I'm finna pass the mic to Duck Hunt Dogg now." Brock threw up some gang signs for the east side, causing some of the Crypts to nod their head in disappointment, mainly because they felt second hand embarassment from being around Brock Takeshi. Shadow complimented him, however. "Damn, nice speech. Your like the next Martin Luther King Jr."

"Real chop, my homie." Shadow and Brock did a gangsta handshake because of how awesome they thought the speech was. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails successfully snatched the cash, drugs, and guns from the compound. "Drive, Tails drive! I got this!" Sonic shouted, as he fired off the AK-47 at the pursuing Mushroom Gangster Crypts. Their leader, the mysterious Big Smoke, was attending the meeting at the Fourth Regiment Fortress, so he was unaware of the events that are occuring right now. The events where the Mobius Hill Gangster Bangers stole the entire stock and drove off. Knuckles couldn't really get involved because he was undercover in the Crypts, but he was also part of a different set. The Rollin Stone Crypts led by Duck Hunt Dogg. The Mushroom Gangster Crypts chased Sonic and Tails like an angry Armenian cab driver, but the duo managed to lose them after Sonic threw a pipebomb at them. "This is a good start Tails, but we need more guns to go guns blazing into enemy territory."

"I'll think of something. Maybe you can ask Knuckles later as well. In case I ain't got squat."

"You know, I think the Brutes are recruiting a bunch of species to bolster their numbers. Trey'guan plans to recruit many mercenaries to aid in conquering the Crypts' crypt in Coalton. In their words, they've got a lot of cheddar and bitches in there."

* * *

**Chapter 5: Gunz Up**

The next day, in the morning...

Sonic an Tails were driving to rescue their old homeboys from the police! Tails turned on the radio. "Oh yeah, this The Mix 107.77! They are playing 'Hall & Oates - Out of Touch'!" The two of them decided to meet up with Knuckles, who told them about where their homies might be at. "Sup Sontails, I heard that a couple of transports have a few of thhe ol' gangstas. I think they're moving through Sunrise, which is just up north."

"We need road blocks." Sonic told Knuckles.

"No problem. I'll move a few commrecial trucks over to block their path."

Knuckles proceeded to hijack a few box trucks like Vin Deesol's character from the Fast and the Furious movies. When Sonic arrived, he found that the homies have escaped the convoy and are taking refuge on the second story of a computer store. "Oh no!" Knuckles remarked. "That can't be good!" Sonic replied, getting out of the car and enter a semi-truck. He drove the truck at sonic speed into the police blockade, leaving some of them in the wreckage. "Bredda, that was quite British proper!" Knuckles shouted in a brutish accent, continuing to speak. "Okay, now it is clear. The homies can come down here to ground level." One of the wounded police officers looked at Sonic, yelling out "How could you do this!? You helping those criminal scum get away? We Will make you regret this!" The police officer was a man of culture; another follower of the teachings of the We Will.

Sonic didn't care, as he witnessed the sight of his old friends exiting the building. "What's up Luigi and Yoshi!" the hog said to them. Luigi rocked that Jheri curl, a gray pinstripe suit with a pink undershirt and black Italian loafers. Yoshi wore a dainty blue pastel suit tailored for his bodily shape and brown work boots. They stole a couple of dirty magazines and drove off in a GMT800 Cadillac Escalade SUV to drop Luigi off at his bar within North Point. "Yoshi!" Yoshi said. Sonic did not know what he really says, which meant Luigi had to be involved in translating. Luigi simply handed Sonic a translator to do the job.

"Thanks Sonic. I might have work for you tomorrow. Peace, dogg!"

"I'll catch up with you later, Sontails!" Luigi told them, giving them some dolla billz.

Tails pulled out a wad of cash. "Here's some change from the accessories I sold. The ones that I bought from that day we ate at Denny's. You, Mario, Knuckles, and I."

"Ah, what? No way homeboy! You sold your grill?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, the grill looks better on hip-hop artists anyway. Anyways, let's head back to the broken mansion. Place looks like a shit shack." Tails answered.

"Man, once the dollars start rolling in, that place will be fixed up in no time!" Sonic remarked. He was going to start planning out operations, but he was interupted by a phone call. "Waddup?" Sonic said, talking on the phone while driving.

"It's Ja'quan, foo. You ready to roll?"

"Sheet, you know me. I'm down."

Two officers that were watching the TV have turned off the television. "I'm telling you Kakacrock," Vegeta Tubbs said. "This is only gonna get woerse."

"What do you mean, Vegeta!?" Goku "Sonny" Crockett asked.

"I'm saying the drugs the Frieza Cartel is bringing in is going to make things worse in the long run. And there is nothing the force can do about it. Frieza Diaz has us by the balls. And I ain't talking about the Dragon Balls."

"Don't worry Veg, we'll cruise around our Italian sports cars and look moody. Then well arrest any drug dealers we find."

"Uhhh!" Vegeta groaned. "It's not that simple, Kakarot! Diaz-san has amassed enough weaponry to fight back against the police, the police being us." Vegeta grabbed his modified shotgun, which resembled a Winchester 1300 Coastal Marine that has a sawed off barrel and pistol grip. Goku holstered his handgun, which resembles a Taurus PT145. The two of them were going undercover, since Goku and Vegeta are pat of the elite Vice Squad of the Station Square Police Department. Goku smiled, saying "My son, Gohan, knows the co leader of the Yardies. We should pay that asshole a visit." Goku got into their Lamborghini Countach, while Vegeta got into his 1968-1973 A.D. Ferrari Daytona Spyder. Moving at 600 million mm of horsepower, they reached the Yardies's greenhouse, where they grow their finest weed. "Weed is tight bro. Weed is tight." one of the fraternity jocks said while getting high on the DEVIL"S LETTUCE. As "Nu Shooz - I Can't Wait" started to play from the radio, Goku and Vegta went up to the door of the greenhouse and knocked on the door. "Ay Mon, Wah Gwaan." Rastamon the Echidna greeted. Vegeta greeted back with his nightstick. "Kamahameha!" Goku exclaimed as he took out a nightstick and proceeded to beat the gang warlord with it. "Consider you're selves lucky. You are only going to jail, your under arrest!" Vegeta blurted out. They took the Yardies into the Ford Victoria police cars. "Hey Goku" Vegeta said.

"Yeah?" Goku said.

"Did you hear that the President of the United States of America is coming here, to Station Square, Animexas?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah." Goku responded.

Sonic met up with Ja'quan. "Aight Sonic, we ain't rollin yet. Wait utill night time and then we strike at those creep-ass muthafuckaz. You plan on bringing ya kitsune homeboy along?"

"Heck yeah, G. Tails and I have shit to take care of first."

"Fo' sho. Just get ready to roll at 8:00 pm EST."

Sonic drove back to the Mobius Hill mansion in a slick black 1964 Cadillac Coupe de Ville rockin that four wheel drive. He went inside his office, only to be met with an enthusiastic Tails.

"Hey Sonic! I've got an idea! What's big, black, and has a lot of guns?"

"Shiet... Our friends in South Central?"

"No! A Swat van! Except we ain't dealin wit no SWAT. Some Russian cats done the dirty work for us. All we got to do is break into the scrapyard and steal the van."

"I guess so Tails. Trey'guan and Ja'quan want us to meet up with them by 8:00 at night." Sonic's cell phone began to ring. "Hold up Tails. My phone is buzzing."

"Sonic, it's Shadow. Word has gone around that the Crypts have a Chaos Emerald stored somewhere in the Fourth Regiment Fortress."

"Where's that?"

"In Coalton. It's the place that looks like Helm's Deep."

"You mean that gorge? Shit, that fortress is going to be impenetrable if the intel is correct about the Crypts having tanks, artillery, and other weapons."

"Yeah. If you have any ideas for evening the odds, let me know. Catch up with you later."

Tails handed Sonic a Type 85 submachine gun. "Damn, when did you get this? The Qing Dynasty days?" Sonic asked.

"Hey man, you get what you get and you don't leave a fit!" Tails replied.

Sonic was still glad to have a weapon capable of taking out multiple busters at a time. He just hoped that this piece still works. Tails brought out a sniper rifle; a Sako TRG-42. "I'll cover you from the building across."

"Tails, where did you get the sniper rifle?"

"My homeboy Big Burton got connections. He is reliable unlike some of you bustas!"

They arrived at the entrance of the scrapyard, and Sonic anxiously opened the car door and left the car. He checked his weapons and ran in before the Rombaski Bratva could spot him. The hedgehog gunned down many of the mobsters while running. He did a somersault, dodging the Russian bullets being fired at him. "Tails, cover me! I have to reload my extra clips!" Sonic said, trying to input a new clip into his Type 85. Sonic fired blindly at those marks, hitting them in their limbs, until he ran out of ammuntion. "Shoot!" Sonic shouted, throwing the Type 85 at one of the mobsters. "Pick up that AK-12, Sonic!" Tails called out, pointing at a rifle on the ground with his laser sight.

Sonic picked up that AK-12 and fired at the Russian mobsters, all while making a beeline towards the armored van. Fortunately, the van is unlocked for the hedgehog to snatch. Sonic picked up Tails and drove off back to Mobius Hill, but found an interesting note. "Who is Bosnia Herzegovinia?" Tails asked.

"Don't know, but I'm gonna drop this off at the mansion." Sonic responded.

**End of Act I**

**The next chapters of this exciting story will probably come out next week (or later this week). Peace out, Chaotiq ballers!**


	2. Act 2

**Chapter 6: Hood Reconnaissance**

Shadow Black was driving around the neighbourhoods of Westopolis. He enjoyed the scenary at night time, including the lights and the sight of thriving businesses. Many pedestrians were being the consumers they are, and Shadow found the visuals pleasing. He also enjoyed the aesthetic contrast between the neighbourhoods. Located way up north of the island are the primarily commercial districts, south of the Elysian Airport. To the east of the airport is the North Point Mall, located in North Point. It's mostly an area full of trees and hills, so there is not much besides the mall and a couple of stores. Most of retail can be found in the neighbourhoods of Broadway, Emporium, Market, and Citadel; the last one in particular was mostly an industrial district. This was due to the proximity to the airport. The suburbs are part of Subcon, while Forum held a temple for monks and a stadium for sports to the west of Westopolis. Twinkle Park was an amusement park full of amusement like roller coasters of love and bowling. Sunset Heights was unique in that it was formerly made of run down projects ran through the process of gentrification, turning into luxurious condominiums for the hustlers and pimps in that area. Copplestone and Pumpkin Hill are the residential neighbourhoods of cholos and hoods living in the upper west side of Westopolis. These places are full of apartments and villas.

Shadow decided to go for a smoke. "Sonic and Tails have just finished performing drive-by on a few of the Bellwood Gangster Crypts. They are starting to gain the trust of Ja'quan and Trey'guan, OG's in the Original Coalton Primos. We beefin' wit da gangsta crypts so it ain't to much of a problem" the hedgehog told Knuckles. Knuckles chuckled. "Man, maybe we should pay the Brutes a visit. Not like I have a choice. Dogg Hunt Dogg told me I need to pick up some rocks from them."

"Real chop, homester" Shadow said, and did a gangsta handshake with Knuckles. They got into Shadow's slick black 1963 Ford Mustang muscle car and drove to the neighbourhood of Amps, home of the Amps Towers. "This is Blitz Helm Brutes country, ain't it?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. They are fighting with the Fruta Boulevard Crypts," Shadow answered.

"Oh well, we are rivals of both anyway. Let them eat lead," Knuckles advised.

Shadow found free parking in the parking lot of the Blitz Helm Housing Projects. "Knock knock, mothratruckas!" Knuckles said while knocking on their door.

"Man, whatchu want muthafucka?" Ness asked. Ness was a young adult gangsta who wore a Red Sox cap backwards, a yellow and teal striped shirt, blue cargo shorts, and red Nikes. He is a drug dealer affiliated with the Blitz Helm Brutes.

"We here to purchase the product, baller" Knuckles responded.

"Fuck on out of 'ere, krabby patty ass negguh." Ness was closing the door on them.

"At least I probably taste good. Probably taste like a krabby patty. Unlike you Brute ass negguhs. Y'all probably taste like booty meat that hasn't been cleaned" Knuckles dissed.

Ness opened up the door and point his gat at them. "Watchu say, buster?"

"You heard me, ya little wegguh!" Knuckles yelled, unleashing spit upon the concrete.

"Lucas, come check this trick out!"

"Wut's happenin." The Blitz Helm Brutes gangster had blonde hair, yellow and red striped shirt, denim shorts (not booty shorts), and shoes. He carried a baseball bat with him and continued speaking. "Run off back to your turf. I'm giving y'all two hours to go back to your turf."

"That's more than enough time!" Shadow exclaimed as he threw a flashbang and pistol whipped Ness and Lucas with his TEC-9. "Like taking candy from a disoriented soon-to-be-drug-dealing baby!" Shadow taunted. They ran into the projects building and fought against many Brutes living there, armed with all sorts of handguns. Some pulled out IWI Uzis calibered in the 9mm type. Knuckles quickly incapacitated these submachine gunners with his Ruger MKIII and Bond Bullpup 9. "You stupid pieces of stupidity!" Knuckles shouted at the drug dealers working with the Brutes. He threw the empty Ruger MKIII and Bond Bullpup 9 at them, causing the weapons to disarch at the nearby explosive barrels.

"Oh yeah! Kiled seven birds with two stones!" Knuckles chuckled. He quickly grabbed the briefcase containing an unknown amount of cocaine kilograms before running off downstairs. "I'm doing this for the Master Emerald!" Knuckles internally said to his conscience. Shadow was busy loading a box truck full of ammunition crates. "Okay, we have everything needed!" they both shouted at each other. The two then drove off to Mobius Hill, listening to "John Legend - Green Light."

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hardcore Hedgethugz**

Yoshi mentioned earlier that he had work for Sonic, but the hedgehog would bring his friends along for this. Yoshi was a producer for Daft Jam Records, and he had a contract to produce a new hip-hop album. They rapped to an hardcore hip-hop instrumental. The yoshisaur was a well known producer at Daft Jam Records, where he produced many rap songs such as "Anime and Visual Novel Girls Love BBC America," "Big Mike's Gonna Fuck Ya, Anime Girls" and "Onii-chan's Arsehole." Now is the time to drop another triple platinum record.

* * *

_**Artist: Mobius Hill Gangster Bangers**_  
_**Title: Enter the Poon-Tang**_  
_**Album: Hardcore Hedgethugz**_  
_**Publisher: Daft Jam Records**_

**Verse 1 (Sonic):**  
**Welcome to the wild, wild west**  
**I'm Sonic the Hedgehog**  
**I put the competition to rest**  
**The hedgehog who spits the hottest rhymes**  
**and a dirty mutafuka who also does crimes**  
**I also do criminals in their sexy ass sexholes**  
**poundin them until the semen hits their cranials**  
**What can I say**  
**Except I ain't gay**  
**Gay referring to being happy**  
**Cause the other kind makes me crappy**  
**Got the munchies like Shaggy**  
**Kenshiro screwed Jagi**

**Verse 2 (Shadow):**  
**Yeah, we running this bitch in 2025**  
**Hardcore Hedgethugz, we're do it live**  
**Sick of all of you fake negguhs**  
**Along with the fake wegguhs**  
**Ain't nuthin but a posse of freeloaders**  
**A bunch of hedonistic testicle prostate jugglers**  
**Going through my fridge**  
**Like it is the Brooklyn Bridge**  
**Going through my ganja stash**  
**Shaving through it like a mustache**  
**Throw yo' ass out the window**  
**You better fly like Reading Rainbow**

**Verse 3 (Tails):**  
**The girls in the club be talkin trash**  
**Wait until I put my lips on their ass**  
**Make 'em want a spankin**  
**Then I start wankin**  
**Spray some cum in their face**  
**Like it was a can of mace**  
**I'm gonna bust a nut**  
**Treat you like slut**  
**Take out my eyeballs**  
**And shove 'em up your butt**  
**Poppin' pills like Morpheus**  
**Got me feelin' like a horny ass**  
**Veto punk ass gangstas like the executive**  
**Because you all got me feelin' extra negguhtive**  
**Dropping beat-bombs on my enemies**  
**Make them get an enema**

**Verse 4 (Knuckles):**  
**Sliding my manhood between Rouge's tits**  
**Smoke the bong to take some hits**  
**Ate a bunch of crackers called Ritz**  
**Dang it, now I got the shits**  
**Oh shit! The cops is comming**  
**I left the porno on**  
**Now the cops is cumming**  
**You know we roll hard**  
**Cause our enemies dye hard**  
**You bitches are tryhards**  
**Always trying to play hard**  
**Acting like a tard bard**  
**Don't fall for the trap card**

* * *

"Damn that was fire! That was dope!" Yoshi exclaimed in excitement. "The first of many. Now we need a few more songs to complete this album. This is some real underground goods!" Yoshi said. The next one would sample "Big Mike's Gonna Fuck Ya, Anime Girls."

* * *

_**Artist: Mobius Hill Gangster Bangers**_  
_**Title: Cruisin Thru da Hill**_  
_**Album: Hardcore Hedgethugz**_  
_**Publisher: Daft Jam Records**_

**Hook (Tails):**  
**You left me no choice**  
**Now I'mma drive-by you**  
**In the Egg Rolls Royce**

**I've had it wit' ya wankers**  
**Messin up my sleep**  
**Now I'm leaving mah crib**  
**To make you bustas weep**

**Southside gangstas always talkin shit**  
**Prepare mothratruckas**  
**Yourselves about to get hit**

**Verse 1 (Sonic):**  
**You know it's Sonic the Top Gun**  
**Banging arch-wizard Megumin**  
**And her busty friend Yunyun**

**Cruisin thru da hill in my six-foe**  
**Smoking the blunt**  
**Runnin' the row**

**Always got to play really real hard**  
**Better check yo self home boy**  
**Cause this is my yard**

**Hook (Tails):**  
**You left me no choice**  
**Now I'mma drive-by you**  
**In the Egg Rolls Royce**

**I've had it wit' ya wankers**  
**Messin up my sleep**  
**Now I'm leaving mah crib**  
**To make you bustas weep**

**Southside gangstas always talkin shit**  
**Prepare mothratruckas**  
**Yourselves about to get hit**

**Verse 2 (Knuckles):**  
**Y'all know me**  
**The Knucklehead**  
**I've expected y'all**  
**To give me some head**

**Met this big titted lady cop**  
**Her name is Naoto Shirogane**  
**I showed her my lollipop**  
**She started suckin my sugarcane**

**Told me some shit about a Persona**  
**This started to sound like something**  
**Said by witnesses of Jehovah**

**Pounding Shirogane doggystyle**  
**She was prepared to get dogg piled**  
**I'm an American All-Star**  
**Who has to get fat**

**A real ass player**  
**Mainstream Hip-Hop**  
**Makes you feel gayer**

**Met this fine ass sexy ass punk chick**  
**Her name was Kyoka Jirou**  
**Ya know I had to give her the dick**  
**Put her on the bed**  
**And made her pussu wet**  
**With my smooth jazz**  
**And some music by Dazz**

**Hook (Tails):**  
**You left me no choice**  
**Now I'mma drive-by you**  
**In the Egg Rolls Royce**

**I've had it wit' ya wankers**  
**Messin up my sleep**  
**Now I'm leaving mah crib**  
**To make you bustas weep**

**Southside gangstas always talkin shit**  
**Prepare mothratruckas**  
**Yourselves about to get hit**

**Verse 3 (Shadow):**  
**Living in the ghetto**  
**Straight from the boschetto**  
**Gotta feeling that tonight's the night**  
**To set my enemies alight**  
**Fry these suckas with incendiary rhymes**  
**They ain't worth a dozen of dimes**  
**Now is my time to shine**  
**When I'm through with this rap**  
**I'll have my very own shrine**  
**So you better wait in line**  
**Put the sol in pine**  
**So you better wait in line**  
**Wine and dine**  
**Staying online**  
**So you better wait in line**  
**Before you get put offline**  
**Dedication to the game**  
**In which I ain't got no shame**  
**Selling all this Mary Jane**  
**And making the dollars rain**  
**Sexy like the robot Lane**  
**Makin enemies in pain**  
**I'd say that is quite a gain**

**Verse 4 (Knuckles):**  
**Say hello to my little friends**  
**The ones packing serious lead**  
**The Tec's, AK's, and pimped out Mac's**  
**Relentless with how I attack the whack ass rats**  
**Clack!**  
**That's the sound of the 12 gauge**  
**The marks are gonna feel mah entire frickin rage**  
**I run the South Central and surrounding neighbourhoods**  
**Anybody standing in my way ends up into gator foods**  
**You say my cock is small**  
**I'll put it through your eyeball**  
**They gonna throw me in jail**  
**Unfortunately for you**  
**I payed the bail**  
**Get pissed at my staff**  
**Like Christian Bale**  
**You wanna laugh? Laugh at yourself**  
**You look like Geoffrey the Giraffe**  
**And act like an elf  
You are like gum on my shoe  
This is the end of Act Two  
**

* * *

**End of Act II**


End file.
